buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Harris (2019)
Alexander Lavelle "Xander" Harris was a half-vampire student at Sunnydale High School and a member of the Scooby Gang. Biography Human life Xander grew up in Sunnydale and spent his summers in Los Angeles. He had Willow Rosenberg as his best friend since childhood. He would regularly blog about his internal conflicts under the username @theXeppo, especially about his feelings of isolation.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Two One night, after eating at Tunaverse with Willow, they were attacked by a vampire, but fellow classmate Buffy Summers dusted him. Curious about the incident, Xander sought Buffy out at school to know more about her. After Willow invited her to hang out, the three talked about the reality of the supernatural and her identity as the Slayer.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part One The three friends quickly became allies in the fight against vampires and formed the Scooby Gang, dubbed by Xander in their message group.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three They patrolled together as well as trained with Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher and school librarian.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four With the still growing friendship, Xander developed a crush on Buffy, who didn't see him the same way. The vampires Drusilla and Spike, who had robbed Buffy's cellphone, messaged Xander and made him believe the Slayer wanted to see him alone. He was devastated when he finally realized the truth, he broke down and started sobbing. The Mistress took advantage of his vulnerability and offered to sire him — and he tearfully accepted such a fate. In truth, Drusilla had planned to bite him and leave Xander to die, only Spike decided to give him his blood to complete the siring, who believed in his potential as a vampire after "being around those uppity goodie girls;" Drusilla, though, pointed out that Spike just saw himself in him: "pitiful, weak, in love with the wrong girl." Xander was left on Giles's doorstep with a note pinned to his shirt: "Tasteless". Half-vampire Giles took his body to a bed while Jennifer Calendar performed a ritual that contained the then vampiric Xander within a protective circle. He was still between death and demon, so the Scoobies began their search for the Anima Colligationem, a relic capable of tethering a soul to the stone itself. As Buffy and Willow mourned him, Xander waked up joking in his usual manner, until his demon then suddenly surfaced, and Xander talked crudely and threatened his friends while in his new vamp face.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5 The two girls began a journey after the soul tie stone, created by the Siphon from the sacrifice of half of Willow's soul. With his connection with Drusilla, Xander was able to see that the Hellmouth would swallow them all, and the Mistress had the key to enslave every soul. He waked up crying and told Giles they were all going to die.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #6 After his ensoulement, Xander returned to school as normal, despite packing pig blood in a thermos for lunch. He described his new state as "half vamp-half human", and identified as such by his friends.Hellmouth, Part One With Buffy away to deal with the open Hellmouth, Xander patrolled alone, staking vampires that smelled his human scent and considered him a traitor who would eventually give in to his demon.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #9 Personality and traits Xander was described by his best friend Willow as a "fun-loving idiot," in reference to his often jokes and sardonic humor. While he loved and was supportive of his friends,''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #7 he had kept his internal conflicts a secret from them, but he did regularly blog about his negative feelings. Xander had a deep feeling of isolation and would unsuccessfully try to cope with this, often criticizing and damning himself to be unlovable and deserving of his depressive state, and therefore fully coming to accept his inner self-nihilism. As a half-vampire, Xander declared that he wasn't sure if he would be happy or if he ever was, but he knew he was lucky for his friends and being alive, which was enough for him to get through every day. Powers and abilities After his incomplete siring and then infusing a soul tie into him, Xander became a half-vampire half-human hybrid. Due to his condition, he possessed the superhuman physical abilities common among vampires, as well as the need to consume blood. *'Super strength:' He could easily overpower normal vampires alone through his new powers and became a much more capable vampire hunter. *'Daywalking:' A trait unique to Xander's condition was that he could withstand sunlight. He was capable of standing under direct sunlight and continued going to school in the morning without being affected by the daylight. Gallery Buffy-04-00b.jpg Buffy-04-01b.jpg Buffy-04-06b.jpg Buffy-04-07b.jpg Buffy-05-00b.jpg Buffy-05-04b.jpg Hellmouth-01-02b.jpg Buffy-10-04b.jpg Buffy-12-00b.jpg Appearances References Category:Vampires Category:Half-demons Category:Males Category:Scooby Gang Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High students